


Needy

by Amethystawakening



Series: A constellation of emotions [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Ed wants to play, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oswald wants breakfast, Sasswald, Sleepy Boys, Teasing, bits of relationship analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystawakening/pseuds/Amethystawakening
Summary: "What if I don't always feel like priority business.""Ha" He rolled Oswald on top of him, running his hands along his sides and pulling him closer . "You've always been so needy."





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Up to my usual bullshit

A field of stars turned slowly behind his eyelids. It seemed so far away in the heavens, yet right beyond his fingertips, slowly drifting. It was rare nights like these that Oswald was blessed with deep, nearly dreamless sleep. The dreams were always simplistic and calming or warm and enveloping; all to be nearly forgotten in the morning.

It seemed that he could only fall into such a serene state when he had someone in particular beside him. The only trouble was, that did not happen often enough.

He was floating happily on the border of slumber and the real world, only to be brought to the surface by a finger gently tracing along his spine.

"Mmm" Oswald hummed sleepily as he shivered in delight. His eyes hadn't attempted to open. He was far too comfortable.

The finger lazily made its way down and then up again, brushing softly against his shoulder. It was followed by a pair of lips peppering kisses there and along his neck.

Oswald sighed in content, waking, all though somewhat reluctantly.

"What time is it?" He whispered to the source of his delightful torment.

"6 am"

Oswald whined unceremoniously.

A little chuckle hummed in his ear, followed by a little nip at the shell. He felt himself being wrapped in a tight embrace, a warm body firmly pressed behind him.

"You're acting like I am trying to persuade you into getting out of bed." Edward whispered into his ear, a teasing tone teetering on every syllable. "I have no intention of doing so."

A little nip at Oswald's neck was making it very difficult to slumber peacefully. He felt a rush of heat run through his body. "In fact, we can stay here all day." His lover's voice was low and husky.

"Unlike you, I don't have any days off." He retorted, ever the sassy one even while half asleep. Oswald's body seemed to disagree with the sass in his voice as he arched to every touch.

But Edward knew better. This was Oswald's way of saying, don't leave me.

"I wouldn't call them days off." He quipped back.

Oswald sighed dramatically, considering that Edward could not see him roll his eyes.

They had been doing this dance for years now. Oswald, being a respectable businessman, had a multifarious schedule. He was not only responsible for one of the most frequented clubs in Gotham, he also had less conspicuous operations to run. Keeping both sides of his business unmingled was a task on its own.

Edward on the other hand did not have a solid occupation. In fact, chaos was his occupation. How liberating it must have been to be a professional criminal.

Oswald himself, would never desire such a lifestyle. Neither did he enjoy the long bouts of separation the two of them had to endure thanks to Ed's occupation. He would be gone days, weeks, sometimes months. All of his absences we're indefinite, and impossible to gage in length.

This was incredibly frustrating for Oswald, who kept a general schedule for his own life. But, despite their quarrels, he loved this man too much to change him.

That is why times like this had to be savored.

"If fact I always attend very important business during my time off the job." Edward's warm breath brushed Oswald's neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

Oswald finally rolled over, locking eyes with the other man for a second before pressing their lips together gently. It was a slow and languid kiss. Oswald's tongue brushed Ed's lower lip, sliding in when allowed entrance.

There tongues tangled slowly at first before plunging into heated waters, tongues battling for dominance and teeth clashing in clumsy passion. Oswald almost felt light-headed as the ferocity of the kiss ran through his body like lightning. He decided to slow things down, taking Ed's lower lip between his and suckling gently. After earning a little moan he broke away.

"What if I don't always feel like priority business."

Ed's quirked a brow at the man across from him. He was still panting from the intensity of their kiss, and this one had the nerve to claim he wasn't getting enough attention.

"Ha" He rolled Oswald on top of him, running his hands along his sides and pulling him closer . "You've always been so needy." He smirked at his lover, albeit, gazing into his eyes adoringly.

"Needy?" Oswald hissed back. He crossed his arms and raised his nose upward like a bratty child. "I was merely stating the claim to enjoy my presence then leave for three weeks and the only correspondence I get are the news headlines with your name all over them."

Ed couldn't help but chuckle. He wouldn't let Oswald's temper tantrum ruin the mood. In fact, these little banters had become a regular part of their relationship. It was a wonder how far they had come from being at each other's throats.

In fact, I was fairly uncharacteristic of Oswald to make such confession. But he tended to be a little loose-lipped when he was tired. Ed felt a little guilty for his absences. But it couldn't be helped and besides didn't distance make the heart grow fonder?

"Yes, needy. That's one thing that hasn't changed in seven years."

He uncrossed Oswald's arms gently and threaded their fingers together at his sides.

His eyes roamed over Oswald's body. Ed was thankful that they'd gone to bed without dressing last night. He was often denied this spectacular view in lieu of Oswald's silk pajamas. For someone so incredibly fierce as what was built quite delicately.

"And god, Oswald, that's rich coming from the man who spent two years trash talking and throwing objects at me during a majority of our encounters." The smirk lingers on Ed's lips despite the color rising in his boyfriend's cheeks and the pursing of Oswald's lips.

"You-!" Oswald growled but he was interrupted when he felt the stroke of a thumb over his lower lip.

"So needy, yet so powerful. You are ruled by your emotions but you do not show that side to anyone. It's fascinating. You have always been a very passionate person. And I've always loved that about you." Edward swallowed nervously. He was feeling a little bit vulnerable. He, like Oswald, was not fond of confessions.

Oswald nipped the intruding thumb. The anger in his eyes melted into a pout. He shifted in Ed's lap as the taller man leaned forward. Oswald gasped as he felt a pair of warm lips press to his neck.

"Now if you don't believe that I see you as a priority, I can definitely prove it to you," Ed whispered coyly into his neck between kisses.

He nipped one of Oswald's weak spots, running his tongue over it. He was definitely going to leave a mark. Oswald looked gorgeous with love bites on his neck, substantial evidence that he belonged to Ed.

Even though the small man would cover them with high collars or cravats, Ed still burned with pride knowing that they were there. In fact it was flattering that Oswald had to go through so much effort.

Oswald whined, tipping his head back to allow his boyfriend more access. He slowly snaked his arms around Edward's neck and shifted in his lap to take pressure off of his bad leg. He felt something hard nudge his things. "And you…" ,a shallow breath broke the rhythm of his words, say I'm needy." He laughed a little breathlessly.

"I know that you might forget, on account of my superior intellect, but I am still human after all." The words vibrated off of Oswald's skin as the kisses travelled lower.

"Tch, you're-ahh." Oswald's snarky comment was interrupted when he felt a brush of wet warmth on one of his nipples. "You're so full of yourself." He retorted breathlessly. His back arched into the sensation. His nipples had always been hopelessly sensitive.

A soft moan escaped Oswald's parted lips as Ed began to nibble at the tiny nub. His eyes fluttered closed.

Ed chuckled against Oswald skin. He circled a thumb over the wet little nub as he leaned in to flick his tongue over it's twin.

"You'll be full of me in five minutes if you keep moaning like that."

Ed stopped to draw back when he felt a rough strike over the top of his head.

"Ow" he rubbed his head defensively while looking up to find Oswald's flushed face. His cheeks were so red that his freckles were barely present. Ed felt his cock twitch. Oswald was so cute and incredibly sexy when he was embarrassed.

"Edward Nygma, you know I don't like to partake in this nonsense before I've had my breakfast." Oswald screeched, attempting to roll off of the taller man's lap without success. Ed held him firmly in place.

"Breakfast? I already know what I want to eat." He was practically devouring Oswald with his eyes.

"As you stated in your earlier tantrum-"

"It was not a tantrum! I was simply calling you out on your shit." Oswald rolled his eyes, nose raised once again.

"Whatever- With my frequent absences we have to make the most of our time together." He ran his long fingers over Oswald's thighs, tracing idle patterns closer and closer to Oswald's semi hard cock.

How unfortunate that Oswald was only half hard when Ed was throbbing with excitement. His little boyfriend surely was not a morning person.

"Yes, well some people have jobs and important matters to attend to, like breakfast and reviewing my schedule so I can decide if I actually have time to have sex today since you spent almost all of yesterday of distracting me from my responsibilities." The complaints we're only half valid, a well churned concoction of sass and jest.

Ed only rolled his eyes and laughed at the second installment of this morning's tantrum. "You sound like some washed up old man."

"Maybe I will be by the time you get home from your next heist." He sassed but a little smirk pulled at the ends of his lips. It was the tiniest piece of evidence that, though the were valid concerns, Oswald wasn't not really that angry.

"But…" His fingertips ran up the expanse of Ed's thighs, stopping to grip the hard length staring up at him.

Ed gasped, staring at his lover a little bewildered. "I am partially responsible for this. So I won't leave you hanging." Oswald began to stroke slowly, prying a moan from Edward's lips. "I'm not that cruel. At least, not to you."

Ed laid back, eagerly watching Oswald work.

"I'm lucky that you're not trying to bite my head off."

Oswald smirked wryly. "You shouldn't say those types of things to the man who has your dick in his hands." He ran his thumb over the dripping head.

Edward gasped. His hips rose upward involuntarily. "I'll take my chances" He smirked back. "You're not the only one who likes it rough."

"Tsk" Oswald cheeks colored a bit as he ignored the remark. He didn't particularly like voicing his kinks. He was raised to be a respectable gentleman, after all. He used hands to stroke up and down in unison, then moved the bottom one in a circular motion around the base like he was tightening a screw.

Edwards head lulled back. "Oh god...Oswald, you're amazing." He moaned through labored breaths.

"Ah, now you're finally saying something sensible." The dark haired man gloated teasingly. "Maybe I should do this more often." He always enjoyed watching Ed squirm under his touch. It was delightful to see such an intelligent and egotistical man reduced to gibberish under a few strokes of his fingers.

"Nnn...fuck...yes please." Ed was rocking his hips up with more vigor now.

Oswald began to stroke faster. He moved his other hand to fondle Ed's balls, making sure to trace along the sensitive seam with a finger tip. Ed's cheeks were a healthy shade of pink and his loose curls were starting to stick to his forehead. "Yes...oh...please... don't stop."

Oswald leaned in for a kiss. He was met with hungry lips, desperately parting to tangle a tongue with his. He kept stroking quickly, applying a bit more pressure. He broke the kiss when he felt Ed's breaths becoming more laboured.

Ed was teetering on the edge of orgasm, and God, was he beautiful. His hair was askew, curls falling messily around his face. He looked up at Oswald, eyes glassy and full of desperation. Oswald took a moment to bask in this breathtaking image.

"Oh fuck." Was the closest warning Oswald got. He did not need one. After all this time he knew how to read Ed's body.

After a few quick breaths and a sharp thrust of his hips Ed came, his cum splattering over his and Oswald's stomach. Oswald continued to stroke through his release, letting him ride it out until his body fell lax against the mattress.

Oswald licked the cum off of his fingers one by one as Ed stared up at him dreamily. "I love you." His boyfriend whispered roughly, still trying to catch his breath.

Oswald swiped his finger over a sticky trail of cum on his stomach and pressed it to his boyfriend's lips. He watched as Ed eagerly lapped it up.

"Yeah, whatever I want breakfast."

There was a moment of silence before Ed broke into laughter. Oswald grinned and leaned forward to place a slow kiss to his lover's lips. "And I guess I love you too." He sighed in mock exasperation.

Oswald winced a little as he got up. Ed was quick to help him rise and get off of the bed. He hobbled over to the closet to put on his robe.

Ed watched him lazily while sitting on the edge of the bed. "We're not done yet, you know." He gave the smaller man a little smirk.

Oswald smirked back. "I'll get back to you after I've checked my schedule." Oswald retreated back into the closet to find a pair of pajama pants to slip on.

"Now come over here and put some clothes on. I'm thinking eggs benedict with potatoes pancakes. And I'm definitely going to need a latte…"


End file.
